


Angel on the Hearth

by Blue_Rose567326



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Rose567326/pseuds/Blue_Rose567326
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unsure of what kind of AU this is, maybe something like little elf on the hearth. Anyway, inspired by elf on the hearth where Castiel is a little angel that sits on the hearth watching over the winchester family and ends up falling in love with Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Much like the little elf on the hearth, the little angels on the hearth were more of protectors of the household instead of messengers like the elves. Created for all to enjoy, many of these angels came in many different forms and were individually given their own look with no other that looked like it. One little angel was named Castile and he sat on the hearth of the Winchester home, watching over the family and protecting the house. He had been there since the first born came to be and had seen the second born come as well, watching the family grow and the house change. The eldest named Dean would at times steal him from the hearth and take him around the house or outside to play games. The boy would always get in trouble for taking the angel and was told that if he wasn't careful with Castiel, he would break the little angel. Castiel didn’t mind though and he found that it made him feel closer to the family, maybe had him feeling like he was closer to Dean. The little angel loved the family very much, but little Dean always seemed to hold a very special place in his heart. Something about Dean had the angel wishing to be a real person at times so that he could play with him everyday, be his friend, and be able to be closer to the human. He watched as the boy grew and with each passing year, he came to love the boy more and more. Unfortunately as the years rolled by, Dean didn’t play with him as much anymore and many of the family members had come to forget he was on the hearth, leaving him to collect dust over the years. Castiel still watched over the family, even as his paint began to fade and the little feathers on his wings began to fall off with age. The house around him changed, but he remained on the hearth no matter how many times the walls were painted,furniture was moved, or pictures added to the room. He watched as the family gradually got smaller as well, the two boys now old enough to start their own life left the house for college. Then the mother died of disease years later and he watched as the father mourned her passing for the following years. All the while, the little angel hoped that he’d see the boy he had fallen in love with even when it seemed he’d never return. He would always watch the door, listen for the sounds of his laughter, listen for his voice, and at times look to the windows in hopes of seeing him coming up the drive way. Castiel never stopped hoping to see his little Dean again.


	2. Return home, little boys.

One day,as the father of the home began to move on after his wives death, he went out to the store to get groceries for the house. The little angel was helpless to stop what was to come as a drunk driver came around the corner and drove right into the fathers car. The house and the angel had lost the last of the family that they had protected for years from the outside world. The years continued to pass and Castiel watched as the house began to show its age to the world. The walls paint dulled and wall paper fell off to show the previous patterns from years before. The furniture lost its soft feel and the ones made of leather began to tear in some places. Spiders spun webs in different parts of the house and the dust collected on the old webs to make cobwebs in some places. Rats and mice scurried around the floors and inside the house along with inside the walls that was now their home. The little angel could do nothing but watch as his home slowly began to crumble around him and give in to Father Time. Castiel was now only a small statue covered with dust, his paint only a dull reminder of the color it use to be, and his feathers gone which exposed the clay pieces they had been glue too. Even as this all happened around the little angel, he continued to hope and pray to The Lord above that Dean would return home. That day came 8 years after the fathers death when a black car drove up the drive way that had been covered by the dead leaves and branches from the trees around the house. "Looks like this place as really been worn down." came a familiar voice when the car came to a stop and two young men got out of the car. The little angel looked to the window and he felt his heart swell with joy when he realized who it was. Little dean had returned. "Well, it's good to be home." Sam said, looking to Dean with a smile before walking up to the door of the old house to start exploring the inside of their childhood home.


End file.
